ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
+1
}}Minrah convinces Roy to allow her to join the party in their fight against Xykon. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ * Amyth ◀ * Shirra's Husband ◀ * Firuk Blackore ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: I know we'd all like to stay and root this last vampire out personally, but we have a completely unrelated undead villain out there desperately in need of being smacked. Durkon: Aye, lad. I'll check in ev'ry day wit me Ma ta keep up on thar progress. Sigdi: Daily calls? Och, yer gonna spoil me, lad! Roy: I guess we can rest on the airship, so we should probably say our goodbyes and— Minrah: Nope. Not yet. No. Minrah: I need to run home and pack a bag— Minrah: —and tell some deeply personal things to some people I thought I would have time to tell deeply personal things to and then suddenly didn't and now suddenly do. Minrah: So just sit tight and park your butt on a bench and I'll be right back. Roy: You're coming with us? Not that I don't appreciate your help today, Minrah, but I think where we're going might be out of your league. Minrah: You don't know what my league is! I am a great fighter! Multiclass-shaming me like that is not cool. Roy: No, I mean…we can't exactly guarantee your safety. Minrah: Golly, as opposed to the last time we hung out, when I burned to death? Thanks for the heads up! Minrah: Look, I was literally was walking down the Rainbow Bridge when I turned around and came back. Minrah: And I only did that so I could protect Valhalla from that goblin's plan. So I'm coming with you and I'm helping you in any way I can— Minrah: —and if you don't like it, you can take it up with Durkon or Thor or these hands, not necessarily in that order. Roy: OK, OK, you win. Welcome to the team. Minrah: Thank you. Your capitulation on this matter is appreciated. Roy: You've got an hour to get back here or we're leaving without you, though. Minrah: Not a problem, I pack light and talk fast! Belkar: So, we got an hour to kill, huh? Roy: Guess so. Belkar: An hour, waiting for our flight… Belkar: in Dwarven Lands. Later. Vaarsuvivus stares quizzically at Roy is who is blitzed along with Belkar and Firuk as well as several other dwarves. Scruffy is taking a nap on the floor. Roy: What? I learned to listen to party members suggestions, remember? Roy: It's the wrappy-uppy hugs-and-kisses part anyway. It's fine. D&D Context * Minrah's comment that she's "a great fighter" rather than "a great warrior" suggests that she has PC class levels in Fighter, rather than NPC class levels in Warrior from her earlier life as a guard. * Minrah has only demonstrated spell casting ability up to a 5th level cleric, and has been raised from the dead since then, which costs a level. So she is at minimum a 1st level fighter and a 4th level cleric, though she could be higher in either class. The Order of the Stick's core members all have around 15 or 16 total levels (some are multi-class), so she is considerably less powerful than the rest of the team. Trivia * The title plays on invitations to parties and social events which include the option for the invitee to bring a companion, a "+1". Here the +1 is for Minrah to be a companion to the adventuring party, the Order of the Stick. With this strip Minrah joins the Order as Durkon's cohort, not a full member.Utterly Dwarfed, p. R7-B * Roy learned that he needed to listen to his party members in #1027, "Because Reasons". * This is the latest appearance of: ** Amyth, Logann's sister, who first appeared in #962 and has appeared in eleven strips overall. Her name was revealed in a bonus strip in Utterly Dwarfed. ** Shirra's husband, who first appeared in #962. External Links * 1180}} View the comic * 598155}} View the discussion thread References